Stephen Dorff
Stephen Dorff (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Backbeat'' (1994) [Stuart Sutcliffe]: Dies of a cerebral hemorrhage in Sheryl Lee's home. (Thanks to Gary and Estivaliz) *''I Shot Andy Warhol (1996) '[Candy Darling]: *City of Industry (1997)' [''Skip Kovich]: Beaten to death by the wounded Harvey Keitel while trying to escape with money in an industry at night. *''Blade (1998)'' [Deacon Frost]: Explodes after Wesley Snipes injects him with numerous syringes full of anticoagulant. (Thanks to Amanda, Melissa, Beth, David and Gee) *''Cecil B. DeMented (2000)'' [Cecil B. DeMented]: Burned to death when Eric Barry lights him on fire after dousing him with gasoline (on Stephen's own instructions) then pushed off a roof in a wheelchair, as the climax to Stephen's film (as his parents look on). (Thanks to Gary) *''FeardotCom (2002)'' [Detective Mike Reilly]: Shot by Stephen Rea; he dies shortly after rescuing Natascha McElhone and causing Rea's death by logging onto the cursed film site. (Thanks to Gary) *''Cold Creek Manor'' (2003) [Dale Massie]: Falls to his death through a window at the end of a struggle with Dennis Quaid (after being struck with his own hammer, with Dennis striking the glass beneath Stephen after he's been tied down by rope). (Thanks to Gary, Stephen, and Gee) *''Alone in the Dark (2005)'' [Commander Richard Burke]: Presumably killed in the explosion when they blow up the gateway to seal it from the giant creatures (sacrificing himself so Christian Slater can escape). (Thanks to David) *''Public Enemies (2009)'' [Homer Van Meter]: Machine-gunned in a shoot-out with Christian Bale and the other FBI agents. (in reality, Van Meter was shot by townspeople, not Melvin Purvis (as played by Bale in the film)) (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Immortals (2011)'' [Stavros]: Stabbed to death by several Titans during the final battle. *''Brake'' (2012) [Jeremy Reins]: Unexpectedly smothered to death Chyler Leigh. *''Tomorrow You're Gone'' (2012) [Charlie Rankin]: Succumbs to his injuries after being shot by Willem Dafoe. He manages to kill Dafoe, before dying himself with Michelle Monaghan by his side. *''Leatherface (2017)'' [Texas Ranger Hal Hartman]: Slashed through the stomach and chest with a chainsaw by Sam Strike. Notable connections *Son of Steve Dorff (songwriter). Gallery Hal Hartman.png|Stephen Dorff in Leatherface Dorff, Stephen Category:Child Actors Dorff, Stephen Dorff, Stephen Category:Expatriate actors in Canada Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Dorff, Stephen Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Jewish Category:Blondes Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Actors who died in Tarsem Singh Movies Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:History Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Blade Cast Members Category:HBO Stars Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by fatal injuries Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen Norrington movies Category:People murdered by Leatherface Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in David Jacobson Movies